Unknown Fate
by UnknownNamekian
Summary: First story. Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed. The tuffles have won the war against the Saiyans and took over their planet. They are headed for Earth now... T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Unknown Fate**_ …

"Son! Get in the space pod, NOW! "The father shouted, trying to buy time for his son.

But dad, will you be okay?" His son asked, worried about his father.

"I will be fine just g-!" He cut off, when a piercing energy wave pentrated his arm. He was bleeding out fast, but he saw his son running towards the space pod, which brought a smile on his face.

"Squadron 1, get the child! And Squadron 2, blow up the house!" The General ordered. He wanted to kill all the Saiyans, to claim the planet. Originally, they had half of the planet, and could easily destroy the Saiyans, but they used the moon and turned into great apes, claiming the planet.

"I'll kill this one." The General smirked, kneeing the father in his face. He followed up by uppercutting him upwards, and kicking him back into the ground.

"Any last words, scum?" The General asked, knowing full well that the Saiyan is going to perish.

He always took a lot of delight destroying the Saiyans one by one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Saiyan pod was heading towards another planet._

The pod was going as fast as it could, with the kid's father being an engineer working for the king.

* * *

"Damnit! What did I tell you to do Squadron 1? Maybe you'll be better off in Hell!" He shouted, noticing the space pod blasting off into another

"Heh… m- my son will live on… and when he gets strong enough… He will destroy you you filthy Tuffle!" The father said, fully trusting his son on destroying his killer. He spat some blood on the Tuffle trying to enrage him.

The Tuffle looked enraged for a second, but then calmed down and smirked. "Those are poor last words, the child will never get stronger than a Tuffle, let alone me." He smirked, and then curbstomped the Saiyan in the face.

This is my first story, and I know it's short, but please review and give me feedback!

-Mazin


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unknown Fate**_ …

We left off at the child, heading towards Earth.

Crying the child was, inside his space pod.

"Dad... Aspar..."

* * *

 _"Dad! Dad! Can I play with Aspar? Please?" The child hoped he would be able to play with his best friend, but he needed his father's approval first.  
Aspar was his best friend, and he really liked to play with her. They would spar, play something on the UniStation 3, or would prank their dads.  
_ _He never got to meet his mom though, as his mom left him and his father when he was very young._

 _"Fine, but come back before it gets late, okay?" The father sighed, knowing full well that his son wasn't coming back till night._

 _He and Aspar are very close aren't they? They play almost every day... Not to mention, her dad is also very nice. We get along pretty well I guess._

 _He walked towards Aspar's house... noticing an energy signature unknown to him coming closer and closer..._

 _.._

* * *

 _ **At Aspar's house... After some playing and sparring...**_

 _"Hey Aspar, wanna play some hide and seek?" He really was hoping to play hide and seek. When he and Aspar played it, It was always fun._

 _"Sure! But you be the seeker!" She ran through the forest and hid quickly._

* * *

 _Near Aspar's house..._

 _"Heh... these filthy Saiyans will be easy to capture, and the money for this, 50000! Just for capturing some filthy Saiyans!" A random Tuffle exclaimed, planning to capture some saiyans. "I'll have some fun with them first!" He said while he flew towards the forest._

 _"Hello mister. Who are you?" Aspar asked, not knowing that this man was planning to capture her and sell her off to a random person._

 _"Me? I am your worst nightmare." He said when he kicked Aspar into the tree.  
He charged at her, and kicked her into some trees back to the house._

 _She laid there, unconscious... until, Mazin noticed her and ran to her quickly._

 _"What happened?! Wake up Aspar!" He slapped her softly on the cheek, not wanting to hurt her further, but trying to wake her up._

 _"I happened." The Tuffle tried to sound cool. Until he noticed the angry face Mazin was giving him. "What's wrong little kid? You want some of this?" Hehe... that's cool right_

 _"You will pay you stupid Tuffle!" He roared, turning into a False Super Saiyan. "I will defeat you!" He said while he charged at the Tuffle, body slamming him._ _He kicked him upwards, and then shot an energy wave at him, obliterating the Tuffle in pure rage._

 _As he calmed down, he ran to Aspar and tried to wake her up. "Aspar wake up! Wake up!" He kept trying, till he saw her open her eyes slowly._

 _"Just 5 more minutes..." She whispered. Thinking she was sleeping._

 _Mazin smiled, and put her on his shoulder, then he went to her house and put her on the bed._

 _"Rest well okay?" Mazin whispered, looking at the injuries that she had. "I swear I will defeat all the Tuffles... For you, and everyone that has suffered because of them!"  
Mazin was determined to destroy all the tuffles, until a certain tuffle tried to attack him from behind._

 _"Die you filthy saiy-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as Mazin's dad held the tuffle's hand, threw him into the air, and destroyed him with an energy wave with ease._

 _"Never let your guard down son." The father said seriously. "It might cost your life once." He had personal experience. His friend once died because his guard was down.  
A tuffle shot him through the heart but died shortly after because of his bleeding._

 _Mazin could only nod, almost dying to the tuffle. "Yes dad. Thank you."_

 _"You were very brave son, I saw how you beat up that tuffle." He was very proud of his son, and wouldn't trade him for another for a million dollars. His son even saved him once from a foe almost killing him, turning into a false super saiyan, but he thought it was the true super saiyan._

 _"Thanks dad. He beat up Asper, so I just had to defeat him no matter what it takes!"  
_

 _"Good job son, I'm proud of you."_

* * *

 ** _At Mazin's house..._**

 _"What do you think we're eating for dinner?" Taro, his dad, asked, wanting Mazin to guess what they're eating._

 _"Fries?" Mazin was trying to guess dinner._

 _"Nope. Try again."_

 _"Bear?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Wait, did you get the new burger at McSaiyan...?!" He remembered how the McSaiyan burger tasted, it was like heaven on earth._

 _"Yup! Ding Ding Ding!" The Saiyan Warrior_ _exclaimed, opening the box where the burgers are in._

 _He put it on his own plate, and then on his son's plate._

 _"Wow! Thanks dad! You're the best!" Mazin took a big bite out of the burger, it tasted incredibly good._

 _"Don't mention it son." He said, while finishing the burger quickly._

 _"Wow, that's one good burger isn't it son?" Taro said, in awe of the burger._

 _"Yeah! It's great!" Mazin finished his burger quickly and burped loudly._

 _Taro went up and closed the curtains. "Mazin, it's getting late. Go to sleep, okay?"_

 _Mazin went up and opened his bedroom's door. "Good night dad. I love you." The Saiyan went in and slept._

 _"I love you too son. Good night." Taro smiled, and then went to his bedroom and slept._

Mazin shed a tear, knowing that his dad is dead, and will never come back.

* * *

wow much flashback!

pls review and dont hold back ur power mayn

-mazin


	3. Chapter 3, Earth

_**Unknown Fate…**_

We left off when Mazin was thinking back to his young age with his best friend and his father…

The space pod crashed down in a field nearby a forest, where Mazin's anger was rising toward the Tuffles...

"I swear! I will destroy those filthy Tuffles! If I die trying, then so be it!" The small saiyan roared, already on earth. He was in the forest, with seemingly no one around. Until…

"Hey, calm down kid." The person said. "What are you getting so worked up about?"

"Huh…?" Mazin said in confusion, thinking no one was around.

"Follow me," he motioned for Mazin to follow him.

The man was a lot older than him, almost 20 years by the looks of it.

He was leading Mazin through the forest.

"You're a Saiyan, right."

Mazin was speechless that he knew, so he just nodded.

"I thought so, you look it." The man continued, "I'm Leviathan Ikari, pleasure to meet you."

"Mazin…"

There was a long period of silence then Leviathan spoke up.

"If you're wondering where I'm taking you, I'm taking you to a secluded area where my cottage is located. I want you to meet my son, Kevin."

Mazin sighed in relief since he knew he wouldn't be the only child.

"How old are you Mazin?"

"I'm 7."

"Good, because Kevin is 8 years old."

 _Wow, I'm glad he's my age_ , Mazin thought, _this will make life easier._

"So, I saw your Space Pod. Normally fathers are in the same Pod as you, where is he?"

Mazin looked down and said sadly, "He died in the war with the Tuffles…"

"I've never liked the Tuffles. Always complaining about their lack of control…"

"He bought me time to escape…"

"We had a run-in with Tuffles once… he attacked my son and I mounted his head on my wall to ridicule him and threaten any other invaders."

"I will destroy those Tuffles for killing my father!" Mazin's hair flashed yellow for a second.

"Calm down, son. At least stay calm until we reach the cottage."

Mazin calmed down slowly and his hair turned back to its original orange.

A while of silence and they reached a wall of rock.

"Here she is!" Leviathan exclaimed as he pulled a lever which opened the rock wall.

Just then, a small boy, who was a few inches taller than Mazin, ran up and confronted them.

"Daddy!" shouted the small boy as he jumped into his father's arms.

"Hello Kevin, this is Mazin."

Kevin was holding back lots of excitement, "It's nice to meet you Mazin!"

Leviathan had a huge smile on his face as he held Kevin, "He's a friendly one, isn't he?"

"Hi, my name is Mazin! Nice to meet you." Mazin was cheery for a while.

Kevin gave him a tight hug and exclaimed, "Welcome to our cottage! Mother is making baked chicken for dinner!"

Mazin's mouth watered, "Baked chicken?"

"Follow me, I'll show you to the well and you can wash up." Kevin said, waving for him to follow.

When they reached the well, Kevin filled a bucket of water and handed it to Mazin.

"Wash for face and hands here."

Mazin washed himself and his armor.

Kevin was studying Mazin's armor as he said, "That's some cool armor you have, where'd you get it?"

"From my dad."

"Where's your dad?"

"He's dead… he tried to buy me some time so I could escape…"

Kevin's excited expression was gone and he hugged Mazin while tearing up.

"Do you want to be my brother?"

"Well, your family is really nice… okay!"

Kevin sniffled and smiled.

Kevin's mother shouted.

"Is everyone washed up?! It's time for dinner!"

"Yes mom!" Kevin shouted really loudly.

"We mustn't keep mother waiting," Mazin said.

Kevin nodded and said, "And also, Mother has us say grace before eating and she likes proper manners at the dinner table."

"Don't worry, my dad taught me. But.." He paused for a second and chuckled, "his food wasn't very great…"

"Mother's food is amazing. It has so much flavour because she has a secret to her baking that she'll never tell us because I'm being taught manners and fighting so it'll be hard for me to learn 3 things at one time."

Mazin's mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"I'm glad that I have a best friend to train with!"

"Me too!"

They hugged.

Just then, mother shouted, "Kids! Time for dinner!"

"Coming mother!" Kevin shouted.

They ran to the cottage to prepare to eat…

Much cliffhanger such annoyance.

 _Please review and tell us your thoughts about it and what we need to change._

 _\- Mazin & Kev_


	4. Chapter 4, The family

_**Unknown Fate**_ …

We left off at the cliffhanger...

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I do own my story mayun.

* * *

"Woops! Sorry!" She apologized as she dropped the cherry plate she was holding  
 _Oh my god... Is that him?_ Kevin's mom was shocked. She hid her shock quickly. _Is that Mazin...? Son...  
_ She cleaned the cherries and broken pieces up and threw them in the trash can.

"Now then, let's say grace." They all held hands together.  
"Thank you lord, for this beautiful, and delicious dinner of ours, and we hope you'll keep us protected in this life and the next."  
They all stopped holding hands and then looked at the food with Mazin's mouth watering completely.

"Now let's eat." They all dug in and ate their food.  
There was golden brown chicken, and a bunch of side dishes, such as corn, celery, strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, etc.

"This is amazingly good!" The orange haired saiyan warrior said. "I never had this good food in my life!" He chuckles a bit.  
"My father always overcooked the food hehe."

"What's your name child?" She asked. _Is this actually Mazin?_  
She and his dad had a relationship years ago. They married and got Mazin. But then... they stopped loving each other and went apart.  
Leviathan and her had a relationship before she dated Taro, Mazin's dad. After she and Taro went apart, she went to Earth and saw Leviathan again.  
They started dating again and raised Kevin up until now.

"My name is Mazin!" Mazin exclaimed happily. He thought she looked familiar, but he couldn't remember.  
The saiyan was happy he found a family wanting to take him in, he thought he would have to survive on this planet on his own.

"Oh, what a beautiful name. _I still think that I named him something beautiful._ "I'm Clarisse, but you can call me your mother." She kissed his forehead.

She looked at him again. "Leviathan told me about your story, it's a quite a shame." She felt sorry for the kid, to lose his father.

Mazin looked a bit down at the mention of his story, which involved his father being killed off by the Tuffles. "Yeah..." Mazin said softly.

"I'm sorry we don't have any spare beds, we usually don't get visitors." Clarisse said.  
"You can sleep on the couch if you want."

Mazin was thankful for the offer. "Okay, thank you." The child said.

"I don't mind sharing my bed with him!" Kevin exclaimed. "My bed is a lot larger than me anyway, we can split it in half!"

"I think that's a good idea. Are you okay with it Mazin?" She patted Kevin on the head, and then looked at Mazin.

"Sure!" Mazin exclaimed happily. He was only here for a few hours, and he and Kevin are already the best of friends.

"Yay!" Kevin exclaimed happily. "I have something to divide the bed in half. Be right back okay?"  
He ran upstairs and set everything up.

"Don't run in the house!" Clarisse shouted, wanting her family to be as polite as possible

She looked at the young saiyan and smiled. "We're very happy to have you here. We haven't seen Kevin so excited and happy in a long time!"  
Clarisse was very happy.

"Yes, thank you for keeping our son company." Leviathan said, coming out of the bedroom.

"Thank you for taking me in. I'm very grateful." He bowed, showing deep gratitude and respect.

"Goodnight!" Mazin went up and entered the bedroom.

"Goodnight son." The couple went up inside and slept.

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

"Hey Kev, wanna go spar?" Mazin was pumped for getting stronger.  
He and his dad always sparred, but his dad was much stronger than him

"You want to spar? I've never sparred before..." The blue haired saiyan said, never having sparred before, but he thought it would be like fighting. "Well, fighting is usually loud, so let's travel far."

"Follow me, I know a good secluded place." He took off into the air, with Mazin following closely behind.

* * *

such cliffhanger

pls review and dont hold back ur power mayun

-mazin and kevin the wizard


	5. Chapter 5 The Dojo

_**Unknown Fate…**_

We left off with Mazin and Kevin heading to a secluded sparring location…

"My uncle owns this place, it's his private island," Kevin said with glee, "he'll let us use his arena."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Mazin said with a bright smile on his face.

The two boys blasted off toward the island at extreme speeds.

"Greetings Kevin," a man around Leviathan's age said, "and his friend."

He bowed to them.

"Hey Uncle Friar!" Kevin bowed back to him, and Mazin did the same to be polite.

"I'm Mazin, it's great to meet you sir!" he was still bowing.

"No need for proper introductions, li'l buddy," Uncle Friar said.

"Oh? Okay!"

Kevin piped up, "Can we use your arena?"

"Of course you can, but I have something for you both first..."

He lead them into a room where he opened a cabinet.

"I've been waiting for you to get a sparring partner, Kev."

(A/N: Such foreshadow)

He called Kevin "Kev" because he was a friendly guy and he liked the name "Kev."

He took two gis out of the cabinet and gave one to each of them.

"Wow Uncle! This is awesome!" Kevin's eyes were glowing with excitement, so were Mazin's.

"Now you will both stop calling me Uncle," he said, confusing them, "You will now call me 'Sensei', for I am now training you both."

Kevin and Mazin were up to the task, so they quickly changed into the gis.

Sensei waved for them to enter a room.

"I have two choices for you boys," He continued, "Use my arena, or use my dojo?"

As he said his dojo, he opened the door and it was a massive room with every essential to get the best training, leaving the two boys in awe.

"There are 1 million levels, you will not finish within 1 year," Sensei stated, "This will take you both at least 5 years to even reach level 750,000."

The two boys were like a fusion, "We'll use your dojo!"

(A/N: They said it at the same time, that's what 'like a fusion' means)

"Good choice, now you'll start tomorrow!" He also said, "But you won't go home for the night, you will stay here and sleep in this room."

He opened a door and there was a room with 2 extremely comfortable beds and enough space to have a few cabinets or something.

They both freaked out.

"You start at 22:00 and end at 03:00," He said proudly.

The two children ran into the bedroom and fell right asleep…

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

Kevin woke up before Mazin and walked out into the kitchen, since he planned on making breakfast for them, but he walked in on Sensei flipping a pancake.

"Good morning Kevin, where's Mazin?"

"Asleep." Kevin was half asleep himself.

"Breakfast is almost ready, get Mazin up."

"Okay," Kevin walked into the bedroom and shook Mazin, telling him to get up.

Mazin was dreaming about fighting the Tuffle General.

"C'mon bud, wake up."

Mazin dreamed that the Tuffle General punched him in the gut and blasted him to death, telling him that he was a weakling, just like his father.

Mazin woke up shouting, "NOOO!" He was breathing heavily.

Sensei bursted into the room, "Who was it, where are they!?"

"I dreamed that I was killed by the Tuffle who killed my father..." Mazin looked a bit down.

Kevin and Sensei hugged him.

"Breakfast is ready," Sensei told him, "I made pancakes, waffles, hash browns, eggs, bacon, and french toast, whichever you prefer."

"Pancakes!" Mazin lit up almost instantly.

"I've always been a waffle guy," Kevin said as they entered the kitchen and ate breakfast.

Much wait, such hate…

Give us feedback or die,

-Kevin and Mazin


	6. Chapter 6 Training, and a new threat

_**Unknown Fate**_ …

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I do own my characters though.

"Hyah!" Mazin shouted, as he destroyed another dummy.

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"You kids have two choices," He continued "Either use my dojo, or my arena."_

"Dojo!" They both said in unison.

 _He waved for them to follow him._

 _"There are 1 million levels." The sensei stated. "It will take you at least 5 years to even reach 750.000."_

 _"You start at 22:00 and end at 3:00." He said proudly._

 _The saiyan children went to their beds and fell right asleep..._

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

 _They ate breakfast, and then started training._

 _"I expect you to at least reach level 10._

* * *

 _ **Flashback end.**_

 **Level 10. Robots.**

As they kept advancing, they finally came to level 10. It took 2.5 hours. Finally, after 10 levels, a real challenge has shown up.

"Robot dummies?" Mazin kicked the side of the robot hard, but it came with no damage. "What?!"

"Weak points, Mazin. We need to be strategic." He looked precisely at the weak points of the Robot and hit them all, obliterating it.

"Oh." He looked very closely at the robots and hit them in the weak points he found and it obliterated.

* * *

"Get the hell out of here you filthy weakling! You're not a real Tuffle! Where's your sense in destruction?! Just get the hell out of here! You're no son of mine!" The father shouted, disgusted by his son. He punched the tuffle in the face, and then roundhouse kicked him away. He used all of his son as tools, and when one didn't work, He just had to dispose of them. He thought he destroyed his son, and went back inside his house.

Little did he know, the child was still alive.

He was sobbing, bloodied all over his body. He needed to get stronger for justice. He needed to get stronger to beat his dad. The child was determined, and walked along the forest path. Little did the child know, that his future was very bright.

* * *

 ** _Level 15..._**

"Hiyah!" Kevin and Mazin were just about to kick the robot, but just before they hit it, the bell ringed.

"You made good progress kids." Sensei said, proud of the kids. He put them on his shoulders and put them in very comfortable beds.  
"I'll see you both tomorrow okay? Rest well." He left to his own bedroom.

* * *

 ** _At a distant planet..._**

"We need to find that saiyan boy! We need to destroy all the Saiyans!" He shouted, truly from the depth of his heart wanting to obliterate every single Saiyan.  
"Squadron 2-6 search the Northern Quadrant of the galaxy! Squadron 7-11 search the West, Squadron 12-16 search the South, and Squadron 17-20, search the East!" The General ordered via his scouter.

"Those filthy saiyans." The Tuffle spat with disgust.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

A/N : If you guys want power levels, Kevin is at 850 right now, with Mazin at 700, and that Tuffle's child, whose name is Heap, at 500.

"Hyah!" Mazin aimed for a kick to Kevin's stomach, to which Kevin dodged and punched Mazin in the head.  
Mazin shot a Ki blast in Kevin's face, blinding Kevin for a bit, and then drove his fist in Kevin's stomach

Kevin blocked, charged at the orange-haired warrior and then kicked Mazin in the air. He flew upwards and struck him into the arena floor. He followed up with firing a volley of Ki blasts at him.  
Mazin blocked, but couldn't stop all of them. "Agh..." Mazin stood up slowly, and flew upwards. He double axed him downwards. He charged after him, sped up Kevin's flight downwards, and then flew back up.

"Kamehameha!" Kevin stopped his flight downwards just in time, charged an energy wave in his palms and then shot it at Mazin.

Mazin blocked, but then appeared spiraling downwards with smoke all around him.

The orange warrior fell hard on the arena floor, bouncing a bit then laid down, defeated.

He panted heavily, as did Kev. "Good fight." Kevin said, and put Mazin on his shoulder, and laid him on the bed.

"Good fight." Mazin replied, until he passed out.

* * *

 ** _The next morning, after they fully healed up._**

They ate breakfast, and did their regular training, until...

"What the..." Sensei sensed evil energy signatures coming closer to Earth.  
"Whoever they are... some of them are strong..." "Kids! Get in the house, now!" He shouted.

The kids ran in the house without hesitation. They hid in the house and peeked through a small hole.

"What's happening?" They both asked in unison.

* * *

Much cliffhanger much training much more to see pls review cmon mayn -mazin and kev


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unknown Fate…**_

We left off when Sensei told the children to go inside…

The two small boys were scared, they didn't know what was happening…

* * *

 _ **At Their Cottage…**_

Leviathan swore under his breath, "The Tuffles…"

Their mother was having a heart attack, "Where are the children?! Where are they?!"

"It's okay, they're with your brother, he's stronger than any Tuffle could be."

* * *

 _ **At A Random Field…**_

A Tuffle squad leader was shouting, "Squad! Spread out and find that Saiyan!"

The Tuffles were marching around. They all stood in one straight line.

The Squad Leader clicked his scouter on, "When you have found them, report to me immediately!" He ordered.

* * *

 _ **At The Dojo…**_

Sensei could feel their energy gettings closer, so he cleaned his act up and acted casual.

The Tuffles landed and a scout piped up, "Excuse me, but have you seen this boy around?" He lifted up a picture of Mazin.

Sensei was surprised, _Damn, they're looking for Mazin?_ Then he said, "I haven't seen him at all."

The scout talked on his scouter, "Boss, come here this guy isn't breaking."

A warrior stepped up, "Allow us to search the premises or face deadly force!"

"That's quite brutal, wouldn't spilling coffee on my shirt be bad enough?"

Just then, the squad leader landed on the island, "Search this place! I want this child found for General Nogard!"

Sensei was completely calm, because he knew he was stronger than them, "I'd rather you didn't do that, I have my rights of privacy."

A brute said, "Lemme at 'im Raime!"

Raime, the squad leader, shouted, "Kill him!"

The brute threw a punch at Sensei, and Sensei dodged easily then kneed him in the gut.

The brute coughed up blood.

Raime scanned Sensei's power level and was surprised.

"Gah! His power level is 8,750!"

The Tuffle squad was in shock.

"No matter! Tuffle Squad Power Force, destroy him!"

(A/N: The TSPF has power levels of 3000-5000)

Sensei was fighting all 3 TSPF members, but was going as fast as he could.

Rai, the weakest of the group, sent a kick at him and knocked him back.

 _Damn, I can't fight 3 people at once!_ Sensei thought.

Strawy, the middle man, struck Sensei's stomach.

While Sensei was fighting the TSPF, a Tuffle Warrior kicked the door open, "I'm going to check the house."

Raime clicked his scouter radio on and spoke to his general, "We may have found the Saiyan, sir. This person is very suspicious!"

The Tuffle General replied and asked which planet, "Earth! I'm on my way!" He travelled as fast as he could.

The Tuffle Warrior spoke while inside the house, "Young Saiyan, come out with your hands up or we will use force!"

Mazin whispered very quietly, "Do we destroy him?"

Kevin said, "On 3, okay?"

Kevin counted up, "3!" Kevin bursted from their bedroom and jumped on the Tuffle Warrior, pounding his head it while Mazin fired a beam in his face, destroying his scouter so he couldn't communicate.

"Now Mazin!" He held his hands over the Tuffle's mouth.

Mazin completely obliterated him with the "Death Cannon".

Kevin cleaned the mess up and said, "We should go help Sensei."

"Maybe a little but we can't join the fight."

They heard a scout say he was going to check inside, and a brains said he was too.

Kevin grabbed Mazin and ran into the room, pulling him in.

The Tuffle scout was amazed, "Oh my god! They have those waffles with syrup in the center!"

The Tuffle brains corrected him, "Stroopwafels!"

They were both distracted by eating the stroopwafels.

Mazin was sad and he whispered to Kevin, "No, not the stroopwafels…"

Kevin disregarded it and make a motion to get Mazin to follow him and he did so quietly.

Kevin sneaked out, grabbed the scout's legs and pulled him to the ground, smashing his face on the ground, then Mazin obliterated him while he didn't know what was happening. They switched roles for the brains, who was still distracted by the stroopwafels.

They cleaned up the remains and Kevin said, "I think we're ready to head outside."

* * *

Such cliffhanger, much wait...

Plz Revyoo en dont hold bek ur pwr mayn

-Kev and Mazin


	8. Chapter 8, The fight with the Tuffles

_**Unknown Fate**_ …

We left off at the cliffhanger...

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I do own my story mayun.

* * *

 _"Kevin grabbed Mazin and ran into the room, pulling him in._

 _The Tuffle scout was amazed, "Oh my god! They have those waffles with syrup in the center!"_

 _The Tuffle brains corrected him, "Stroopwafels!"_

 _They were both distracted by eating the stroopwafels._

 _Mazin was sad and he whispered to Kevin, "No, not the stroopwafels…"_

 _Kevin disregarded it and make a motion to get Mazin to follow him and he did so quietly._

 _Kevin sneaked out, grabbed the scout's legs and pulled him to the ground, smashing his face on the ground, then Mazin obliterated him while he didn't know what was happening. They switched roles for the brains, who was still distracted by the stroopwafels._

 _They cleaned up the remains and Kevin said, "I think we're ready to head outside."_

* * *

The sensei chuckled, as he ducks and punches a hole through the Tuffle. "Is that all you've got?"  
He blasted the last remaining one. He cracked his neck and back, and then taunted Raime by waving for him to come at him.  
"I challenge you."

Meanwhile, the two saiyans were thinking.

"I know something, we should probably dispose of the other tuffles before they would back their leader up." Mazin said.  
The tuffles would surely try to help their leader, and that would make the fight even harder.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "I'll take half, you take the other half alright?"  
He cracked his knuckles and started fighting them. He punched a soldier in the stomach, then killed him by firing an energy wave at his chest, killing him easily.  
After killing him, went after the others. Mazin soon followed his lead and fought his half.

"My strongest men, dead?" Raime fumed in anger, seeing the Tuffle Squad Power Force dead. "No matter, they were useless to me anyway."  
He smirked, and flew up to Sensei and striked him in the stomach with a kick. The master staggered back a bit, but then countered with a left hook at Raime's face.  
The Tuffle punched Friar in the face, and got countered with a kick at his chest. They speedbattled, throwing punches and kicks at eachother in rapid speed. The uncle cocked his punch back and hit him straight in the face. The tuffle quickly countered him with a strong full body slam. Sensei coughed up some blood, but hides it from the children.

"Destruction Bomb!" Raime put his hand up and charged a huge ball of concentrated energy. It rapidly grew larger and larger. "It's time you die!"

* * *

Kevin charged up his energy and obliterates the strongest with a wave, as Mazin punches a warrior down, and fired a beam at him. Kevin laughed. "That was so much fun!" He didn't know that he laughed a bit too loud. Raime suddenly looked at him.

"My men!" Raime looked at his men, or rather at the place where they died. He seethed in anger. "I will kill you filthy saiyan!" His attack's power spiked.  
The master was tired and almost couldn't move a thing, until he saw his nephews.

The two brothers looked at the huge attack that Raime was charging, and then at sensei.  
"Damnit! We need to help him!" Mazin shouted in anger.

"I won't let you take them!" He decked Raime in the chin, only to get blocked and kicked down. Raime stomped the sensei's legs, breaking them. The sensei screamed in pain. He stopped screaming suddenly. "K-kill me, and spare the c-children..." The sensei was seemingly paralyzed. He was in a lot of pain, but still wanted to give up his life for his nephews.

"Really, you think I'm gonna do that?" He smirked, and he was about the use the attack.

His aura spiked. Kev couldn't stand this sight and powered up angrily. "STOP!" His aura turned to a bright purple.  
His uncle was getting beat up by this Tuffle, and was about to get killed. His uncle, that he cared so much for, that trained them to get this strong, killed by this fool.  
He charged up all the way and broke through his limits.

The master cared too much about his nephew. "No! Kev stay back!"

Kevin flew to Raime and punched him clean in the face, sending him back.  
He continued with a lot of punches and kicks. He looked at Mazin and nodded. He threw Raime in the air with a Dragon Throw.

Mazin flew upwards quickly and used a Double Axe Handle to strike him downwards.  
The tuffle crashed against the ground and skidded back.

Mazin put his hand back, and charged his most powerful attack. "Let's finish him off Kevin!" The black ki ball grew larger and larger in his hand as he charged it further and further. Kevin landed next to him and cupped his hands to his side. "Ka... Me..." "Ultimate..." "Ha... Me..." "Death..." The attacks were flashing black and blue.

"HA!" "CANNON!" Two huge waves of energy were fired at Raime. The waves combined into one and headed towards Raime in rapid speed.  
"D-damnit... this can't be how it ends!" Raime fired his own beam quickly, but he was too weakened. The Kamehameha Death Cannon mix was too strong for him and overtook him easily. He was obliterated with no trace of him anywhere.

"We did it..." Mazin panted heavily.  
Kevin calmed down. "Sensei..." Tears form in his eyes as he runs up to sensei. Mazin quickly follows him.  
He cried over sensei's bloodied body.  
"I'll be fine, my nephew." The sensei said. "Now h-help me up."

Kevin picked up the sensei. They all went inside their homes.  
The warrior pumped a bit of blue hellfire to replenish his uncle.

"I just need my rest, you guys did great today, tomorrow I'll order pizza alright. We'll eat that for breakfast." He smiled proudly at his students.  
The Tuffles were finally defeated. They all went to sleep.

* * *

 _The next day..._

It was a bright day today. The sensei walked with his crutches. "Kids! Help me get the pizza from the delivery boy!" He shouted.  
Kevin and Mazin quickly ran to the door. Kevin opens the door and Mazin pays for the pizza's and grabs it out of his hands "Thank you sir!"  
The man smiled and then flew off with his jetcopter.

Mazin closed the door and went to the table. He opens the 3 pizza boxes.  
"Wow, this is some good pizza!" He exclaimed in awe.

The sensei spoke up suddenly. "Now kids, after you finish this, you have to head home." The sensei said. "The tuffles already know of your whereabouts, so it's best to go to another location." He continued. "Thank you kids." He kissed them both on the forehead.  
"I ordered 3 pizza's, one for each of us." He said.

"Thank you very much for all your training sensei. I am very thankful." Mazin was grateful for the training he got.  
He was much stronger now. He bowed in respect.

The sensei tried to bow, but he couldn't. "It's my job, protecting the two new protectors of the earth." He ruffled their hair.

"We won't let you down sensei!" They both said in unison. The sensei smiled at them.  
Mazin and sensei finished their pizza's.

"I guess this is goodbye. " He said. "Take care sensei!" They rocketed upwards and flew towards the house.  
Kevin took the box of pizza with him because he was too scared to finish it quickly.  
They were midway until Kevin suddenly spoke up.

"I'm scared for sensei's life. What if they come back to attack him?" He said with sadness clear in his voice.

"We'll help him." Mazin said. "Besides, he's really strong. He should be able to defeat them." He continued.

"But he's in a weak state." They were silent for the whole flight until they finally landed.

* * *

A certain tuffle landed at sensei's island. "I seek training."

"Training?" The sensei questioned.

"I need to get stronger... My family has abandoned me... and I just overheard the Tuffles are coming back with their general and all his squads..." The tuffle said.  
"My name is Heap by the way." The tuffle now known as Heap stated.

"What?!" The sensei was surprised. "Alright. You can start at 10:00, and end at 3:00 alright?" He needed to go to training aswell. "You can take the room on the left."

"Thank you so much sir." He said, and then went to his room.

* * *

such training much fighting rip legs.

pls review and dont hold back ur power mayun

-mazin and kevin the wizard


	9. Chapter 9, The Tuffle Invasion

_**Unknown Fate…**_

We left off when Mazin and Kevin flew back to the cottage, and when a mysterious Tuffle asked for training from Sensei…

The two boys landed at their cottage, their mother waiting for them. "Boys…" she started to tear up as they all hugged, "I was scared for you both." Tears were flowing like a waterfall down her face.

Leviathan walked out of the cottage, "Hey kids, how's Friar?" The two boys looked sad, "He almost died, he's in a weak state… we barely saved him in time…" Mazin looked down and small amounts of tears flew down his face. Leviathan picked them up and hugged them, "He's a strong man, he'll be fine. At least you both are okay." He set them down

"He taught us a lot!" Mazin's mood suddenly changed from sad to happy, "We became much stronger, well at least until the Tuffles came, then we were halted." Leviathan knew what he must do, "I will take over the task of training for you boys, and until Friar's back to good health, he'll train you!"

Mazin looked at him in amazement, "Really?! How strong are you?" Leviathan smirked in a more proud than cocky way, "Stronger than Friar," Mazin was still staring at him in amazement, "Wow!"

Mother piped up, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I made some trail mix for you both to snack on while you are on your journey for when you get hungry!" She smiled heartwarmingly at the boys, who said, in unison, "Thanks mom!" Mother kissed both their heads and looked at Mazin, thinking, _I'm glad he's with his real mom_.

Leviathan talked to their mother, "You should tell him Clarisse," he used a hushed voice but the boys could still hear, "Tell me what?" Mazin was confused, but curious at the same time, "Okay, children sit down next to me," she sat on the couch and explained how Mazin was her blood related child.

Mazin was shocked, "What? You're my real mom?! What happened between you and dad?!" She took a deep breath and calmly said, "Before I met your father, I was with Leviathan and we had a sweet little boy with bright bluish-green hair named Kevin," Kevin's face turned red when she said that, "I left for another planet, the one your father lived on, and Leviathan and I grew distant. That's when I met your father, I married him and we had a beautiful orange-haired boy, you. Your father and I never had a strong love for each other, it was short-term and soon we began to feel distant from one another, with an unrepairable crack, separating us… I left when you were 2 years old, which is probably why you had the look of seeing someone familiar when you first entered this cottage..."

Mazin looked at his mother then at Kevin, "So Kev's my half-brother?" She nodded, and said, "I knew you'd grow up handsome," she, then, approached him and kissed his forehead, then hugged him. Kev joined in and so did Leviathan. "So how did you and father get back together?" Kev piped up. "I came back to Earth, ran into him on the streets, we went on a few more dates, and then we got married and raised you. That pretty much brings us to this point."

Mazin and Kev hugged, "I guess we actually are brothers," Mazin was smiling with content.

 _ **At The Dojo…**_

The Tuffle was growing stronger rapidly, almost to Kev's and Mazin's level. He was already on level 50, halfway to where the Saiyan boys were. "You seem to be growing quite fast, Heap," Heap was the Tuffle boy's name, "I have two other boys who paced them self much slower than you." Heap was silent to save his breath for fighting, "When my nephews return, I want you to meet them, and have a three-way match with them,so it'd be You vs. Kev vs. Mazin." Heap finally finished the 78th level when the timer buzzed, "All right, that's the final bell. Come on inside, I made dinner and your pillow is fluffed."

Heap finished dinner and bowed to Friar, "Thank you sir." Friar bowed back, using his crutches for equal support. The Tuffle headed into his bedroom, lied down, and fell asleep.

 _ **1 Year and 3 Months Later On Kev's Birthday…**_

Kev was jumping with joy. "I can't believe I'm already 9 years old!" Mazin had an excited look on his face as he handed a present to Kev. It was a suit shirt with suit pants, and comfortable shoes that all were stretchy and pretty much unbreakable. Kev was amazed, "Wow! This is super cool! Thanks Mazin!" He grabbed Mazin and hugged him tightly in thanks.

Kev changed into it on the spot, "It's super comfy!" Mazin told him, "Mom helped me make it, I found the materials and she sewed it together since I can't sew."

Just then, an extreme power was heading for Earth, and almost there. "Wait! Did you feel that?" Mazin was focusing, trying to detect the actual strength. Kev gasped, "It's their General, Sensei told us about this. I'd say he's a bit stronger than 500,000!"

"Him…" Mazin shot off into the sky toward the power in rage. Kev shouted for him to wait and he followed him. Meanwhile, the Tuffle General was dreaming about how he's going to murder Mazin. A strong Tuffle named Tuirf clicked his scouter on, "What a fool, he's coming my way and is weaker than most of us." He chuckled and detected a second power, one just a bit less than Mazin's. (A/N: Mazin is usually the slightest bit weaker than Kev, but with Mazin's anger, it makes him stronger than Kev.)

Mazin landed next to the Tuffles and stared down one named Fru. The general, named Nogard, shouted, "It's the boy!" Mazin full-body slammed Fru, and Nogard told Fru to take him down. Fru blocked and struck him in the stomach, making Mazin stagger back a bit, but he came back and kicked him into the mountain. Mazin charged after him, but flew into Fru's kick, hitting Mazin into the air, and he quickly fired an energy wave as he kicked Mazin upward.

Nogard was watching pleasantly as Mazin was getting beat down. Mazin's rage exploded, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND AFTER THAT!" He paused and stood up, power still rising, "I WILL DEFEAT YOUR GENERAL AS WELL!" His hair spiked up an red-orange colour and he became a False Super Saiyan.

Fru became nervous, and watched as he thought he witnessed a true Super Saiyan. Energy surrounded Mazin and he charged into Fru, then hit him into the ground. (A/N: Fru is the 3rd in command.) Narud, another Tuffle, asked Nogard if he should help Fru. Nogard shook his head at Narud, "I'm interested in this battle, so wait."

Fru became angry as he was getting beat up by Mazin, so he attacked Mazin without any tactic or strategy. Mazin kicked him away, barely harmed by the blows. (A/N: Tuffle names are based off of fruits and Saiyan names are based off of vegetables.) Fru was flying back as Mazin shouted, "Burn in Hell! HELLFIRE BEAM!" He fired a massive red beam at Fru. Fru kept shouting, "No… No… No! NO!" He was engulfed by the beam.

Mazin was panting, and Narud pulled a dirty move by kicked Mazin in the side of the head, making him dizzy and unfocused. Kev's shout of anger was heard by almost everyone as he flew behind Narud and tore his spine out. Mazin was in a mountain, and he knew it was Kev, "Kev! Help me out of this crater!" Kev pulled him out and they flew over to Nogard.

Mazin's anger grew, and his False Super Saiyan was coming back to him. "That's the strongest one, Mazin." Mazin screamed at him, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" His power level raised abruptly and he full body slammed Nogard, and then he flew to him and kicked him upward, and flew above him and kicked him into the ground, bursting with anger.

Nogard stood up like nothing happened, and deflected a Hellfire Cannon of Mazin's. "Tsk tsk tsk, you're not very bright, child." Nogard's cockyness was angering Mazin but he knew Nogard was too strong for him.

Mazin's teeth were clenched, and just as he stood up, Nogard punched through his stomach, causing him to spew up blood. Nogard turned to Kev as Kev's hair spiked a deep blue. (A/N: Kev is in False Demonic Super Saiyan.)

Nogard went to hit Kev but Kev's speed was almost twice his, so Kev ducked and punched him in the gut, dealing quite a bit of damage. Nogard was growling as he punched Kev in the face almost as hard as he could, but Kev took it like it was nothing. (A/N: Demonic Super Saiyan makes it so Kev can't feel pain, but his body takes the damage, and Kev's strength, speed, and defense rise sharply, but other attributes are decreased a bit.)

Kev grabbed Nogard's head and slammed it against his knee (Which was also moving.) Mazin was watching, but suddenly darkness came upon him. Nogard noticed Kev's lack of focus on the battle, so he took his chance and punched through Kev's heart. Kev's eyes turned pure white, his hair settled, and black blood was pouring out of his mouth and wound. Darkness overtook him…

 _ **At Sensei's Dojo…**_

"I just detected two equal power levels disappear." Sensei was outside training Heap when the incident happened. They both flew there, just as Kev's body disappeared.

"They're… dead…" Heap was thinking of what might've happened had he died. Sensei flew over to the Tuffles and recognized Nogard from the photo a Tuffle Squad Power Force member had on him. "I know you, you're the bastard who was hunting my nephew, and now you've killed him!" Nogard noticed him and laughed with an evil grin. "You're even weaker than they were, what makes you think you can defeat us." Sensei smirked, "Ever heard of suppressing your power?"

Nogard became nervous as he detected Sensei's power level going from 50,000 to 450,000. (A/N: Power Levels matter in this story.) Sensei saw the fear behind his evil grin, "You scared?" Nogard felt humiliated. "You only ask that because you're the scared one." Sensei chuckled, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, this fight will be hard and I don't think I'll win it."

Nogard and Sensei had a massive fight, but Nogard's stamina was already a bit depleted from the fight with Mazin and Kev, so the two were surprisingly matched. In the end, Heap had killed all of Nogard's men and Nogard hit the Tuffle and Saiyan with cheap shots that knocked them both out. Nogard took over Sensei's body, and threw Heap into an unbreakable cage, then he took them to the cottage.

He took the two Saiyan boys' mother and threatened to kill her if Leviathan didn't comply to his wishes. He, then, forced the demon to build a castle in a nearby field (A/N: the same field where Mazin's space pod crashed down on) where the walls were made of demonic scales, an unbreakable material, and only a hidden opening could allow you to get inside, but you need to be demonic to activate it.

Much explain, much long, much uncut, much words, 1908 words to be exact- Kev.. and Mazin, but mostly Kev


	10. Chapter 95, The Fight extended

_**Unknown Fate...**_

We never actually left off anywhere, this is Kev again and I made Nogard vs. Sensei and Heap too short so this is to redeem myself. Also keep this thought in mind: Mazin and I roleplayed on Skype and that's how we created this story, using that as our script.

 _At The Dojo…_

Nogard smashed into the front yard of the dojo and kicked the door open. "Grab the man and kill him!" Sensei and Heap flew out as they were being charged. Fru barely survived Mazin's attack, and same with Tiurf. Sensei was face to face with Nogard, and yet he smirked with confidence.

Nogard was surprised at the amount of confidence Sensei had, but he brushed it off soon enough. Heap was face to face with Fru and Tiurf. (A/N: Heap is the same strength as Kev and Mazin) Tiurf and Fru came at Heap from both angles, so Heap jumped up and double kicked them both like a splits jump but kicks. Sensei was speed battling Nogard. They traded blows and cross countered, and anything else you can think of.

Heap sweepkicked around in a full 360° spin, tripping both of the evil Tuffles. Heap quickly used an explosive wave, where his aura exploded around him. The Tuffles were scattered and scratched all over. Heap charged his aura up and he seemed to have quite a power boost. The Tuffles tried to run, but Heap's speed allowed him to hit both of them really quickly and without effort.

Sensei roundhouse kicked Nogard away, teleported to where he was flying, kicked him upward, flew above him, and used a double axe handle to smash him down to the ground. Nogard stood up and brushed himself off, then he flew back up to Sensei's level. They continued to fight with intensity.

Heap knew he was overpowering the Tuffles, and the Tuffles knew that as well. Even Nogard knew, which is why he suddenly teleported behind Heap and hit him in the neck, knocking him out instantly. Sensei got angry, "YOU BASTARD!" His hair spiked and turned yellow. He flew into Nogard and headbutted him in the chest. Then, he flew to where he hit Nogard and roundhouse kicked him into the air. His form was short-term and ended as he finished the combo.

Sensei's power was a bit less than his previous base form power level since he used a bit too much energy. _Damn, I'm not strong enough to defeat him, but I won't leave Heap behind!_ Sensei thought, and then acted quickly.

Sensei flew as fast as he could down to Heap, picked him up, then flew as fast as he could to a random island. He set Heap down against a tree, "If you can hear me Heap, we'll be fine. We just have to-" He was cut off by a blow that knocked him out. "Night night, Saiyan scum!" Nogard was a hybrid Tuffle. He took over Sensei's body, picked Heap up, and set him in an unbreakable containment pod.

You all know what happens next from the previous chapter, so that's the end of the chapter to redeem myself.

-Kev

Please review! - Kev and Mazin


	11. Chapter 10, Otherworld and King Kai

_**Unknown Fate…**_

We left off when Nogard took the two Saiyan boys' mother and threatened to kill her if Leviathan didn't comply to his wishes….

 _At A Strange Place…_

"Where are we?" Mazin was scratching his head and looking around at the structure that was floating over a long, giant, yellow cloud. A man who had red skin, a beard that went around his mouth and grew out as it went up into his sideburns, a Mahogany brand desk, a purple hat with horns, a purple suit, and was extremely large in height and wideness spoke to the boys.

"Welcome to Other World, children," his voice boomed, but was somewhat mellow. Kev was amazed that when they died, Other World was still a thing so they could still train. Mazin did not hear that he was in Other World, he only looked down and saw his body.

"I'm alive! I can kill that Tuffle general bastard still!" Mazin's anger rose and he was about to go False Super Saiyan again. "Wait, Mazin, calm down! You're not alive, look above my head. I have a halo, you have a halo, so that means we're dead!" Kev explained that Other World was a dimension for the dead that was similar to Heaven/Hell but instead Other World/Hell.

Yema called them up to his desk. "You boys don't have much paperwork to sign, just sign here, here, and here," as he said here, he pointed to a spot. Kev's signature was better than Mazin's because Kev was taught cursive by their mother at a young age and Mazin was still somewhat new to it.

Yema gave them few options, use the planes for somewhere, or run/fly down Snake Way to get to King Kai's planet. (A/N: King Kai is a powerful being, and King Kai's name translated into japanese translates into 'World King' because he is in charge of looking over Earth.) The two boys jumped when they got the offer to head to King Kai's planet. They wanted extreme training that wasn't the same thing as Sensei's. Yema pointed it out and told them that Snake Way was extremely long but you couldn't get tired because, since they were dead, they had infinite energy but they could only use what they trained their body to.

"Hey Kev, wanna race?" Mazin grinned with excitement. Kev nodded and got ready. "3… 2… 1… GO!" Mazin started the race and both of the boys could barely hear Yema say, "Don't be so competitive!" Kev started off a lot faster than Mazin, but Mazin caught up in a short time.

 _At The Dark Castle…_

Leviathan was made a fool of. They put shackles on him that he couldn't break and they also hanged his wife, the Saiyan boys' mother, right where Nogard's arm was aimed 24/7 just to make sure Leviathan wouldn't disobey him. Leviathan was well aware that taking out Nogard would be a piece of cake, but he didn't want something to happen where he caused his own family member's death.

 _Back on Other World, at Princess Snake's Place…_

"Ooh! Visitors! We usually never get visitors because people skip us and say 'King Kai's place is just around the corner, I know it!' then they learn later on that I mark ⅓ the way down Snake Way." She seemed like a nice person, but she suddenly turned on them and became a massive snake and chased them out of the castle, trying to eat them.

The two boys flew extremely fast out of the castle to avoid being eaten. "That was a close one," Mazin said to Kev, who nodded to him. They continued toward King Kai's planet at an even faster rate than before.

 _At Yema's lobby…_

"Yes, you may go attend the Other World Tournament," King Yema was getting tired of people who bugged him about certain topics, "Remember to watch out for Princess Snake." He continued stamping peoples' forms and approving them to get their body back, since normal humans who didn't have ki turned into ghosts when they went up to Other World. King Yema was thinking _Wonder what the Saiyan boys are doing, probably more tired than anyone ever was before_.

 _On Snake Way… Again…_

Mazin and Kev had an adrenaline rush from barely escaping death, so their speeds were almost twice as before. Kev started to feel his adrenaline rush settle, but Mazin's instantly ended and he lost focus and started to fall out of the sky.

Kev caught him and set him on Snake Way, "You okay buddy?" Mazin stood up, "Yeah… I just suddenly felt weak…" They decided not to talk until King Kai's was in sight.

An hour later, the two boys saw a grassy, green planet in the air with a road going all around it and a well, a few houses, and a tree. They decided to go their full speeds to the planet. The gravity was too much for Mazin, since he wasn't used to it, but Kev stood up with some strain but not too much. Kev walked over to King Kai and said, "I win…"

King Kai welcomed the boys with a few biscuits and a nice place to rest. "So, what brings you guys here?" The boys both said, in unison, "We came to train under you!" King Kai looked at them up, down, left, right, and center, then he came to the conclusion, "To train under me, you must tell me a joke!" Kev decided to go with a classic, "3 tomatoes are walking in the park, Mommy, Daddy, and Son. Son tomato is lagging behind so the daddy says 'Ketchup'."

King Kai snorted and said, "You pass." They were both looking at Mazin, so he stood up straight, looked at King Kai and said, "Why did the blind blonde cross the road? Because she was following her seeing-eye chicken." Kev laughed and King Kai snorted like before. "That's an edited classic!" Kev was still laughing. King Kai spoke up, "You pass too."

 _After a Long While of Training…_

Mazin rushed Kev, "Kaio-Ken Attack!" Mazin's aura exploded as he combo'd Kev. Kev shouted, "Kaio-Ken times 3!" Kev's speed and strength exploded. "I wonder when we'll return to Earth," Kev said. (A/N: Originally the plan was to put the Sensei fight here so that's what happened as they trained, but I incorporated the Sensei/Nogard fight in chapter 9 then enhanced it in chapter 9.5- Kev) Mazin told Kev he didn't know, and they continued training.

Mazin charged a Kamehameha Wave in his palms. "Kame!" The ball of ki grew, "Hame!" It grew even larger, "HAAA!" Mazin fired the beam at Kev. Kev was secretly charging the beam himself, so he fired his at Mazin right after. "HAAA!" They had a huge beam clash. King Kai warned them, "Don't overuse the Kaio-Ken! Don't go further than times 3!" Kev and Mazin disregarded them as they both shouted in unison, "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!"

The beams were raging and unstable. A massive explosion occurred and they were both on the ground in pain. The two boys fell unconscious, and they were covered in scratches. King Kai was in sad awe as he looked at the crater they created.

 _Later, After They Recovered_

They were both munching on King Kai's biscuits and watching television. The two boys talked about a TV show. Kev stood up, took a pair of weights, and went outside to train. Mazin trailed behind him. King Kai recommended they didn't, "Wait! You're still recovering!" They disregarded him, again…

Kev was pulling 30kg of weights while wearing 5kg arm and leg weights. Mazin did push-ups while wearing the same weights and with 30kg on his back. Kev pulled the weights all the way around the planet, then he took a jog around the planet and did 500 laps, Mazin joined him since he finished the push-ups as Kev finished pulling the weights. They were on the same page. They switched roles, meaning Kev did 500 push-ups with 30kg on his back and Mazin pulled 30kg around the planet.

When they finished training, they felt extremely tired but a lot stronger. They decided to take a long nap.

 _After Training for a Long, Hard Month…_

Kev and Mazin had power levels of exactly 1,000,000. Mazin trained harder than Kev since he was stronger than Mazin before but he still trained hard. They had celebrated Mazin's birthday with training.

The two boys suddenly became depressed, "We probably won't return to Earth anytime soon…" Mazin nodded in agreement, but suddenly, they disappeared and reappeared in a random area on Earth. A man stood there and looked at them, "These are the defenders of the Earth? Th-These children! Shenron! Don't play a joke on me!" Shenron left as he said that.

Much cliffhanger, much wait

-Kev and Mazin


	12. Chapter 11, The final showdown

_**Unknown Fate**_ …

We left off at the cliffhanger...

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I do own my story mayun.

* * *

 _Chapter recap...  
_

 _Kev and Mazin had powerlevels of exactly 1 million. Mazin trained harder than Kevin because the blue-haired warrior was a bit stronger than Mazin was before the training, But Kevin still trained hard. They had celebrated Mazin's birthday with training.  
The two boys suddenly became depressed, as they remembered the things occurring on Earth. "We probably won't return to Earth anytime soon..." Kevin said, sad. Mazin nodded sadly and looked down. Suddenly as if on cue, they disappeared.  
They reappeared on a random location on Earth. "D-don't play a joke on me Shenron! These are the protectors of the Earth?!" A tall man dressed in black shouted. Shenron left as he said that._

* * *

"D-don't play a joke on me Shenron! These are the protectors of the Earth?!"  
They were in a building, when the dragon balls suddenly started flying upwards and split, breaking through the walls. "Well if this is what I have to work with..." He sighed, feeling that this wasn't good.

Kevin was happy that he was alive again. "Sweet sweet life!" He happily into the air. "Let's go Mazin!" He flew in the direction of the Tuffle base. Mazin soon followed after until the man shouted, "Wait! I wished you here to protect me!" Mazin stopped his flight and was curious.

"I may have clues to beat Nogard! After all, he did beat Leviathan!" As soon as he spoke of the demon's name, Mazin and Kevin teleported next to him.

"That's our dad!" Kevin said, worried about his father.

"Well, Nogard has him imprisoned in chains and has his wife locked! If you bring me there, I could find something at his base to beat him!" Deromin said. He wasn't actually lying.

"I don't know, Mazin. How do we know we can trust you?" Kevin said. He didn't know if to trust or not trust this new guy.

"If I was bad, why would I wish you back to life? And if I do something bad, you can just kill me, right?" The man said, trying to get his "Allies" to trust him.

Mazin grabbed Kevin and Deromin's shoulder to teleport them. They didn't trust him, but maybe there was a way.

* * *

 _At his castle..._

They were next to a huge castle in the middle of nowhere. There were a lot of slaves and workers all around the place.  
Kevin suddenly felt something and inspected the walls. He suddenly found a way inside.

"These walls... It's like my dad wanted me to find this..." He pressed his hand against the wall and suddenly punched it. There was a gate. The trio went inside and Kevin led the way. They finally finally ended up somewhere.

"I'll disguise myself so I can find the gun I had here." The man said, and suddenly turned attacked a elite and wore his clothes. "I'm Deromin, by the way." The man said, now known as Deromin. He ran, trying to find his weapon.

Mazin and Kevin were under the dining table. They placed something in their ears which makes the connect mentally.  
" _Kevin, let's eavesdrop them."  
_ _"Alright."  
_

"I could've sworn I heard a gate open." The yellow skin toned man with red hair said.  
"Yeah, I also heard some steps coming closer." Another Tuffle said. By the looks of it they were mutated. "Weird."  
Nogard was intrigued. "What do you mean, a gate opened, Ognam?" The man asked, with a low voice.

The woman with red hair was now known as Ognam. "Well, we heard it, but we couldn't detect any life forms." She said.

"Whoever it was, they were fast as HELL!" The warrior known as Bana rudely spoke. Until he realized what he said. "I'm sorr-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was backhanded into the wall.

"Don't use that language around me." The general said. Suddenly, someone opened the gate and rushed to the General. It was the elite warrior Egnaro.

"Sir! Two saiyan boys have just killed off an entire squadron!" The warrior said.

"What?!" Nogard shouted. _I thought I killed those two?!_ He thought in disbelief.

"Nah, I'm just pulling your string." The warrior snorted, laughing hard.

"Now's not the time to joke around with that!" The general shouted. "Now get back to work. Find more slaves for me!" The Tuffle ordered.

"Yes sir!" He quickly ran out of the door, used his spacepod, and then flew to his planet.

"Those Saiyan boys are dead, and that's final." The General was proud, there was no one to stop him now. "Leviathan! Get over here!" He shouted to the man wearing torn rags and was being held back by strong chains.

The Saiyan boys were depressed about this sight, and angry. _Why does he look like Sensei?! And dad is...  
_ _I don't know Mazin. I think he took over his body! If that's the case, we beat him and get it back!_

"Everyone except me and Leviathan, clear out!" He ordered to all the tuffles in the room except him and Leviathan. "Now, Leviathan. We need to talk." The general continued, "Do you remember what we were talking about?" The General asked.

"Yes, I remember my lord." Leviathan said.  
"Good, because we need to initiate that plan." The general smirked.

"I only agreed to be your puppet! I won't do things as big as using the energy of the sun to power your army!" Leviathan shouted. If his army was to have the energy of the sun, they would be almost invincible.

 _Power their army?! But that's like, an amazing amount of energy!_ Mazin thought, thinking that they need to stop him before the can iniate the plan.

 _If they initiate that plan, we may not be able to stop him!_

Nogard decked Leviathan in the face, making him groan in pain on the ground. "Don't you dare talk back to me." He said. He didn't realize there was an energy growing quickly.

There were scales forming around Kevin without him realizing it.

"You will initiate the plan, or I will kill your **_wife!_** " The General ordered. "Do you want me to kill h-" He couldn't finish the sentence, as he was slammed into his own throne. "You?! But... you're supposed to be dead!" Nogard shouted, in disbelief. "And how did you increase your power that much?!

Kevin stood there. Mazin remained hidden for a suprise attack. "I will destroy you! Nobody touches my parents!" His aura erupted in anger. His hair turned into a deep purple, and spiked up. "And... how dare you! How dare you use my uncles body! You will PAY! HYAH!" He charged at Nogard and kicked him in the stomach. He followed with punches and kicks. Nogard countered his punches and they speedbattled. Nogard slammed him in the stomach, and then roundhouse kicked him away. He charged a blast in his hands, when Mazin suddenly grabbed Nogard by the hand and threw him into the ground. He followed with a volley of energy blasts. Nogard suddenly teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Kevin charged at Nogard again, and started having the upper hand. He then kicked him, teleported behind him and struck him again, and again, and then kicked him down with his heel. Mazin teleported next to Nogard and started hitting him with a barrage of kicks and punches. He then kicked him into the ground. He started charging a huge attack in his hands. "Final..." Kevin reacted quickly and flew to Nogard. He pulled Nogard's real body out of Sensei's body. He grabbed his uncle and put him down. He then broke the chains on Leviathan.

"Thanks my children. You've grown." His dad said, proud of his two sons.

"P-please! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!" Mazin kicked him into the wall.

"Don't kill me?! Did you think that MY DAD WANTED TO DIE?!" He shouted, in anger. "EAT THIS YOU FILTHY TRASH! FINAL DEATH CANNON!" He fired a huge dark wave at the Tuffle. "N-NOOOO!" He said, when he died.

Suddenly, Mazin's chest was pierced by a ray. Mazin fell down.

Kevin looked at the one who shot the ray. "You bastard! You lied to us! Nobody gets away with attacking my BROTHER!" He charged at him with full speed, but he was already weakened because of using the form the first time.

"It was a fun time. But I think you're both finished. Dick move right?" He kicked Kevin away easily and shot a ray in Kevin's chest too. He laughed maniacally.  
"That was too easy! Now I think It's time for you to die, demon!" Deromin said, directly to Leviathan. He saw the two kids spitting out blood like a waterfall.  
"Won't you look at that! Look at them, so helpless. And no one to help them!" He started laughing again.

Leviathan was seething in anger. His two sons are on the verge of death. His energy started rising incredibly. "DO NOT TOUCH MY SONS!" He shouted before charging at Deromin. He punched Deromin in the face and uppercut him.

Deromin laughed, as it did nothing. "You think that will help you?!" He cut off Leviathan's arm with a quick motion. "You'll remember this one, boy." He smirked, and held his palm out. "Bang." He completely obliterated Leviathan. He put on a mask that was familiar to Mazin.

Kevin seethed in anger. His dad just died. His devil trigger was activated and his power was rising incredibly fast. There was a huge Dragon behind Kevin. He and Mazin luckily held onto their senzu's, without it, they would've probably died. "DAAAAAAAAAD!" Kevin shouted, as he charged his energy, and broke through his limits. Mazin's anger triggered when Deromin wore the same mask as the person who laughed when his biological dad was killed. His energy erupted around him. Kev charged at Deromin and kicked him in the stomach. Mazin punched him in the back and Kevin's dragon fired a mouth beam.

Deromin was in disbelief. "How are you so strong?!" He was sent back from the wave and crashed against the wall. Kevin tackled Deromin and attacked him over and over again. "YOU KILLED MY DAD! YOU WILL PAY!" He kicked him away. Mazin teleported next to him. They were about to finish this. They had thought of this move in the otherworld.

"Revenge of the brothers!" They both shouted. Mazin teleported behind Deromin and slammed his fist against his back, sending him flying into the air. Kevin teleported where Deromin was about to fly to, and backflipkicked the Tuffle in the head. They both flew to where he was about to land and charged an attack. "Ka..." "Lightning..."  
"Me..." "Ha..." ""Me..." Their attacks were growing bigger and bigger. "HA!" "SPEAR!" They both fired their attacks at Deromin. Their attacks combined. Mazin's lightning was spiraling around Kevin's beam.

"NO! It can't end this way!"He fired his own beam. The beams of the brothers overpowered the Tuffle and he was in a near death situation.  
After the rubble ended. Kevin teleported to Deromin and brutally ended it with a curbstomp. The two brothers tried to sense their mother's energy and found her successfully. They broke her chains. They soon found Heap as well.

* * *

much fighting rip Bana lol rip Nogard rip Deromin rip mazin rip kev

pls review and dont hold back ur power mayun. extra long chapter wow still not as much as other people rip

-mazin and kevin the wizard


End file.
